The Wedding Planner
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Castiel Milton is a wedding planner, he is employed by the happy couple to help plan there wedding, he made the mistake once to fall in love with the groom and then swore it would never happened again boy was he not counting on meeting Dean Winchester, MaleXMale Destiel and Sabriel Not Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Wedding Planner

Chapter One

Dean Winchester snapped a small box shut "The ring cost me a packet Sammy" Dean stuffed the box back into his leather jacket and sat back into the seat.

Sam Winchester; Sammy as known to his older brother moved a piece of his long brown hair behind the back of his ear. "Dude your totally whipped" Sam cackled. Dean and Sam were different in looks but their teasing nature was the same. Dean scratched the back of his head and glared at his brother.

Sam put his hands up "if it's really what you want" Sam said to him.

Dean smiled "yeah"

Sam took a sip of water from the glass in his hand "you do know what she'll want now" Sam added, Dean looked over at him "it's a thing called a wedding planner"

Dean raised his eyebrow "a wedding what…..who is paying for that?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you Dean" Sam shrugged.

"Really" Dean bit his bottom lip "Son of a bitch"

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

A man with messy black hair and bold blue eyes turned the sign from on the front window over.

The guy had dark washed jeans that accentuated his built thighs and white button up shirt that was covered with his long beige trench coat.

"You're really going through with this" another man's voice said from behind him.

Castiel turned to the man named Gabriel.

Gabriel was a lot shorter than Castiel with long dark red hair and a pasty sort of blue colored eyes "Yes I am"

Gabriel crossed his arms "Our dad would be turning in his grave if he know his son was a wedding planner" Gabriel said shaking his head.

CAS moved over to his older brother; only in age "could say the same with you. What you owning your own candy shop"

"Tomato, Tomatoe" Gabriel shrugged.

"Remember the last time you organized a wedding" Gabriel asked securing a white apron round his hips.

Castiel gave a small tilt of the head "and"

"It was yours" Gabriel picked up a red lollipop.

"I don't recall" Cas said moving from his brothers vision.

"What ever bro" Gabriel sucked the lollipop into his mouth.

"I am off now Gabriel" Castiel said

"Wait I will ask you this one more time come out with me tonight" he wined

"No" Castiel left.

"Thanks bro I'll remember that" he called to the door.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Lisa Breaden squealed "yeeeees I will marry you" she wrapped her arms round Dean's shoulders they kissed on the lips "I'm so happy" Lisa pulled away to look at the ring on her finger.

"I am glad" the lights activated on the baby monitor a noise came from it. "I'll go" Dean left the room and walked up some stairs and into another room.

Dean picked up the baby supporting his head, bringing the baby to his chest "Ssh Ben" Ben cried into Dean's shoulder he kissed the top of his head as he rubbed the babies back in a soothing movement.

The door opened and Lisa walked up to him she rubbed Ben's back "everything okay?" she asked.

Dean nodded "he's fine" Dean smiled leaning his head gently on the top of Ben's.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Sam walked up to his front door and looked through the peep hole; he sighed and opened the door "Dean what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I bought in someone that wants to say hello" he pushed the pram in and shutting the door behind him.

Unclipping Ben from the seat Sam smiled and leaned down to pick him up "Ssh it's only your Uncle Sam" Dean sat down in the chair "well did you do the job?"

"Proposing is not a job Sammy" Sam sat down and held Ben to his chest "yes and she said yes"

"Food for you Dean" Sam rubbed Ben's back "did Lisa mention anything about a wedding planner?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

Ben began to cry "come on Ben Shh" Ben whimpered.

Dean looked at Sam "do you want me to take him?"

Sam shook his head "no it's okay".

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Castiel sat at the bar of his brother's shop "why are you moping around here again?" Gabriel asked

"I'm not moping" he answered.

Gabriel slid the small plate with cake "here try this" he said

"What is it?" Castiel asked him.

"Cake what do you think it is?" Castiel took a piece and nibbled at it "it's a new recipe and I need someone's opinion" Gabriel smiled.

"Sweet" Castiel drunk some of his coffee

Gabriel grinned wide "great" he said and picked up his fork and ate some.

Castiel gave a small shake of the head.

The doors opened and a group of kids walked in "off to work I go hi ho" Gabriel went.

Castiel shook his head again "he really is going to enter a candy induced coma" Castiel's phone rung he took it out of his pocket "hello Castile Milton speaking…..oh yes hello…..yes…I can arrange a meeting…Saturday 21st at 1.35" he said "Okay thank you Miss Breaden" he hung up.

"Gabriel" said man looked over "could you excuse me for a moment" he said to one of the girls she giggled and he walked over.

"What can I for you little bro" he asked

"I just got a client".

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

"A wedding planner really?" Dean asked

"It will Help I don't have to worry so much" Lisa said

"Okay do I have to meet this girl" he asked her.

"It's not a girl it's a guy" Lisa said.

Dean laughed "did I just hear you right" Dean asked.

"Yes now get your feet off the table" she scolded tapping the end of his boot clad feet.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Castiel walked into the restaurant" "hi I'm here to meet Miss Breaden" he said "right this way sir" he followed the maitra'd.

They walked to a table "Miss Breaden will be with you shortly" Castiel sat down he looked round the restaurant 'this place looks expensive' he put the folder down on the table.

"Hi you must be Castiel" Castiel turned round Lisa smiled he stood up "my names Lisa Breaden"

"Castiel Milton" they shook hands.

They both sat down "would you like anything to drink" Lisa asked "I am fine thanks" he said

"My fiancé would have come but we have a two week old and he's the only one that lets him look after him"

Castiel shook his head "I have one of my own"

"Really wow" Lisa smiled "anyway were planning to have our wedding in Hawaii"

"H-Hawaii" he inquired.

Lisa gave a nod "yeah I know it seems a bit out there"

Castiel gave another shake of the head "no I have heard worse believe me" he said "one couple wanted their wedding in an igloo".

"A…I" Lisa have a giggle "wow now I don't feel so bad about wanting it in Hawaii" she stated. "Any way my parents are paying for anything and everything. the sky's the limit" Lisa drunk some water

"Okay then here we are some references" he handed her some papers.

Lisa looked through them "wow impressive" Castiel gave a small smile "you're hired"

"Are you sure you don't want to think it over?" Castiel asked.

Lisa gave a shake of the head "I don't need to Mr. Milton"

"If I'm going to be your wedding planner, don't hesitate to call me Castiel".

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Dean pulled himself out from under the car and stood up he wore grease covered overalls "Winchester there's a phone call in the office for you".

"Coming" he wiped his hands on a rag and left.

"Hello…..hey babe" he said into the phone "I'm just finished up here I had to drop Ben at Sam's I was needed here I'll meet you at Sam's" he put the receiver down.

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Lisa fed Ben "our wedding planner is meeting with me again to discuss the guest list" Dean was reading "and about how much our Hawaii wedding is going to cost" she stated

"Ah huh"

"Are you even listening to me Dean" Lisa burped Ben

"Of course I am babe" Dean answered

"Yeah right"

Dean gave a smile "so this wedding planner is a dude right. He has got to be gay".

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

"Please Cassie come out with me to the club" Gabriel locked the shop door.

"No" Castiel answered.

"You're a girl" he told him.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him "so your client what's she like this Lisa Breaden you met her fiancé yet" Gabriel asked.

"No I have not met him" he opened the car door they both got in "I hope you're going to use me as your cake" Castiel shrugged.

"It would not taste very nice" Castiel deadpanned "never mind".

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Castiel opened the door "I'm home" he called.

There was thump from up the stairs and someone came running down "daddy" a young red headed girl flew into his arms.

"Anna why are you still up?" he asked her.

"M'not tired" she mumbled into his coat.

"You have school tomorrow" he walked into the kitchen.

Anna Milton followed him in "I'm 13 Dad I am allowed to be up a bit longer".

"I don't care if your 27 you're going to bed" Castiel told her.

Anna pouted "ah dad come on seriously" she moaned "fine" she turned and left.

Castiel sighed "it's been a long day".

The Next morning Castiel done Anna's hair in a plait "school again nervous another year older" he said.

Anna shrugged "no I'm fine" Anna stated.

"All done" she walked and put her coat on "let's go".

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

"Morning" Sam allowed Dean Access he walked in with Ben in his arms "what do I owe this visit again?" Sam asked and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah come on Sammy you know you love my visits" he followed him in

"I whoop for joy" he took Ben from him "hey Benny" Sam smiled.

"Have you phoned up mum and dad yet?" Sam asked

"No"

"Well you have to sooner or later you've just got engaged" Sam said to him "I am sure Lisa will phone her"

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Lisa placed down the mug and then sat "we've got my parents, my brother and his wife with their 2 kids, uncles, Aunts, cousins and then we got Dean's family his parents, Brother, Uncle Bobby, his aunt Ellen and Cousins and friends".

Castiel opened the folder "so a vague number?" he asked

"We wrote down a list" Lisa put it in from of him he read it.

"That's 110 so let's say 150" he moved another piece of paper.

"Okay" Lisa smiled.

"You've got more people than the groom" Lisa nodded "Okay first things first where are you having it exactly in Hawaii" he asked.

"There's this nice hotel we stayed at once the McLeod" Lisa stated.

"Isn't that a Scottish name?" he asked his mobile then rung "if your excuse me" Castiel got up and left the room.

Lisa turned the folder round towards her and took out a piece of paper on it were pictures of different sweets 'these look nice'.

Castiel wake back in and sat down "sorry about that"

"Who is Gabriel Milton" she asked

"My older brother"

"And Loki Chocolatier"

"It's his business I use him for cakes and favors".

Lisa smiled "make us an appointment"

Castiel smiled "of course".

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

"Dad" Anna turned round she was sat at the counter

"Cassie" Gabriel said.

"Evening you've been stuffing my daughter with sweets again"

Gabriel put on an innocent face "No never".

Anna's cheeks were puffed out Castiel walked up and sat down "Gabriel I have another paying customer for you".

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "another person that wants to try Loki's candy" he said.

"Yes and I have made an appointment for Friday 2.30" Gabriel gave a nod.

"Okay Anna were leaving"

"I have only just got here" she said.

"I don't care come on let's go" she got up "you're a stick in the mud dad you need to get laid".

"What did you just say to me Anna Marie Milton" Castiel scorned her

"I'm sorry I heard it at school" Anna picked her bag up.

Gabriel was chuckling in the back ground both Anna and Castiel were walking to the door "she's right Castiel you do need to get laid" Gabriel said.

"Oh stuff if with candy Gabriel"

D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C- D/C-

Dean had the phone to his ear "I'm sorry I didn't phone you ma" he said "I was going to phone you just after but stuff…no I'm sorry…I bet Samantha told you".

Dean sat down.

"Yes mum Lisa wanted a wedding planner and we found one…I don't know much more than that…I haven't actually met him yet….I will eventually" he said into the phone.

"Say hi to dad for me….bye" he put the phone down the front door opened and Lisa came in "I'm back" he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Dean said and walked up to Lisa the kissed on the lips "so how did today go?" he hugged her round the waist

"We're going to the chocolatier on Friday" they kissed.

TBC…...


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

DC - Scene Change

Supernatural

The Wedding Planner

Chapter two

"Stupid piece of crap" Castiel hit the steering wheel, looking out into the front of the car the bonnet was smoking, Castiel sighed and got out of the car slamming the door and moved around to the front. "This is all I need" he said pushing his sleeve up and checking his watch.

Anna poked her head out of the car window "Dad I'm going to be late" she stated.

Castiel looked up "don't you think I know that Anna" Castiel huffed lifting the bonnet fanning the smoke from his face, he coughed and stepped back putting his arms at his side and looking up at the sky "you couldn't of ruined my day another week when I don't have to be anywhere" he sighed and slammed the bonnet down.

"Everything okay?" a voice said.

Castiel looked up "um" Castiel licked his lips "my car" he said looking the man up and down.

Dean smiled "let me help I'm a mechanic"

"Sure" Castiel said moving away from the car "thank you, most people would have just walked past" Castiel added.

Dean lifted the bonnet up "that's my job after all" he smiled and leaned over the bonnet.

Castiel licked his bottom lip and titled his head at a slight angle.

Anna rolled her eyes as she blatantly watched her father staring at the kind man's backside 'gross' she though getting out of the car and picked her bag from the floor she shuffled towards her father "Dad stop checking him out" she said.

Castiel looked at Anna "what…how" Castiel licked his lips "Anna you'll have to walk the rest the way to school or you'll get detention otherwise"

Dean listened in his mouth turned up into a smirk as he fiddled around with the car.

Anna giggled "love ya Dad" Anna said she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, she turned and left "bye Mr Stranger Man" she called as she walked down the street.

Dean licked his lips and stood up straight, he looked at Castiel "it doesn't look good, I checked everything you need a new engine it seems its just had it" Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

Castiel sighed "it's not my day" Castiel groaned.

"I can get you a new engine but because its such an old make its going to take a long time to get it, so roughly at least 2 months" Dean explained.

Castiel leaned against the car "okay shit I got to find a car"

Dean shut the bonnet "if you have time we could get back to my garage and we can give you a car on temporary basis" Dean informed him.

"Really that would really help" Castiel said.

"Let me just make a phone call and get someone to pick this car up then we take it from there" Dean said.

Castiel and Dean walked into the lit garage "Dean your late" a man's voice said from the other side of the car in the middle of the garage.

Dean rolled his eyes "Sorry Zachariah I have a customer" he said.

The man moved round the car, he was wide man but no where near fat he had trouser suit and dark blouse on with no tie. "Hm" Zachariah mumbled running his hand through his receding hairline and walked away.

Dean smiled "sorry about Zachariah" Dean said "he's a twat" he whispered.

Castiel smiled "that's fine" he said.

Dean licked his lip "my names Dean Winchester"

"Castiel Milton"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Back again" Gabriel smiled.

Sam walked more into the shop "yeah" he said turning his back to Gabriel.

Gabriel leaned forward on the counter and watched Sam from behind but not before looking him up and down "god I could climb you like a tree" Gabriel groaned.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked turning round, he held a bag of candy canes.

Gabriel stood upright "Nothing" Gabriel stuck his lollipop back in his mouth and smiled "are you looking for anything in particular?" he asked.

Sam bit his bottom lip "it's my mum's birthday and she loves Lincoln Toffees and I can't find them anywhere"

Gabriel smiled "we've run out at the moment but the next shipment is in next week I could put some aside for you until you can pick some up" he offered.

Sam smile "that would be great um"

"Gabriel Milton"

"Sam Winchester"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Lisa Braden this is my brother Gabriel Milton, Gabriel this is my new client Lisa" Castiel introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Braden so Castiel tells me your interested in my services is there anything specific?" Gabriel asked getting into Business mode moving round the counter.

"Castiel said he gave you a list on what I wanted" Lisa said.

Gabriel took it from her and opened it he walked back round the counter and opened a fridge and took a tray shutting the door with his foot. He removed the grease paper from the top, there was only 3 chocolate truffles laid out in a row "try this one" he said.

Lisa picked up the white chocolate and bit into it to see what was inside "wow this is good" she swallowed.

Gabriel smiled "that is a strawberry centred Lindt white chocolate with flakes of almonds" Gabriel explained "this next one has caramel covered with white chocolate infused with popping candy to take you back to when you were young and then covered with dark chocolate"

Lisa took the next one "I haven't had popping candy since I was ten" she said popping the chocolate in her mouth "mm I like it" she said.

Gabriel grinned "trust me I didn't plan to have popping candy in it but I thought why not" he said "and the last one is just simple milk chocolate truffle encased with waver and then chocolate"

The shop door opened and Anna came bounding with her friend following her "hey dad I knew I would find you here" Anna said "dad this is Amelia and Amelia this is my dad and Uncle Gabriel" Anna breathed "dad is it okay to stay over at her house…oh hi" she stopped talking and looked over at Lisa.

Lisa smiled.

"I'm sort of busy Anna" Castiel said.

Lisa smiled "it's fine Castiel honestly"

"Okay" Castiel turned to his daughter and looked at the girl Amelia smiled shyly.

"Can I sleep over Amelia's then?" Anna asked.

"It's a school night"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Mr Milton my parents are going to take us to school" Amelia said speaking for the first time "and they said they would pick us after and bring Anna home straight after school"

Castiel licked his lip "if your parents are sure then I have no problem Anna has my number in her phone encase anything happens" Castiel explained.

Amelia and Anna's smiles grew "thanks dad" she hugged Castiel "bye Uncle Gabriel" Anna said. Her and Amelia left.

Castiel shook his head and turned back round to Lisa "she has your face" she said.

Castiel nodded "yeah but not the hair or the personality that's all her mothers"

Lisa smiled and turned back to Gabriel "I like the first one"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean yawned wide "I'm tired" he said switching the TV off and the room was shrouded in darkness he leaned over to put the lamp on to light the couch. Dean raised his arms above and stretched.

The front door opened and Lisa walked in "I'm home," she called "you should see the chocolate tier baby it's excellent" she added entering the room holding a bag with 'Loki's Chocolitier' etched on the side. She walked over to Dean and kissed his forehead "I bought some more samples for you to try" she said.

Dean yawned "I'll try them tomorrow Lisa" he said standing from the couch and followed her in the kitchen as she put the chocolates in the fridge "are you ready for bed?"

Lisa shut the fridge and placed her bag on the back of the chair "yeah sure"

Dean lay on his back on his side of the bed staring up at the ceiling 'Castiel Milton he certainly is a character' he pondered itching his nose as he remembered the way the man's dark chocolate brown hair was untamed from running his slender fingers through it.

Resting his hand on his chest he remembers the man's dark pool blue eyes that seemed to suck you in. Dean licked his lips 'those sinful lips" he moaned.

The en suite bathroom opened and Lisa walked out in her nightgown and straddled Dean's lap "oh someone's happy to see me"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel sighed "thank you" he said signing the paper and handed the man back his clipboard. The delivery man left, Gabriel picked the box from the floor and walked in shutting the door behind him. "Life of a candy man" walking into the office he placed the box on the desk and grabbed the scissors to open the box.

Putting the scissors back in the pen holder Gabriel took some Trays out "time to make a phone call to the lovely Samuel Winchester"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Sammy" Dean opened the door "Yo Sammy" he called again and walked more into the house "Sam where the hell are you?" he said walking into the kitchen opening the fridge and peeked in to be nosy "Sam" he shouted.

Sam stood in the doorway "I heard you the first time" he said drying his hair with a medium sized towel.

Dean closed the door "Sam I need to use your laptop Lisa wants to search for a recipe that she has been nagging for" he said following Sam into the living room where Sam's laptop was in his office corner.

"Go on then it's already on" Sam said walking out of the room.

Dean sat on the office chair and touched the laptop "oh eew eye bleach" he closed eyes and covered his hands over his eyes as if he could see through his eyelids.

Sam poked his head back in "oops I forget" Sam said throwing the towel on the back of the couch and jogged to Dean; he pressed a few buttons and then backed off.

"Is it safe?" Dean asked uncovering his eyes "yeah it is" he added putting his hands down "how long have you had an angel kink?" he asked leaning forward and making sure there was nothing else.

Sam turned away and picked his towel up "since now" he said walking back out of the room "I got to go out I'll be back in a few" he said disappearing to the bottom of the stairs to get his shoes and his car keys.

"Yeah ok" Dean said typed in google in the browser.

'Castiel'

Dean stared at the many results he clicked the first search answer. A blue background came up he leaned his elbow on the desk and read "Castiel, the angel of Thursday. Castiel was born for bringing the righteous man from hell to fight as Michael's sword against the fallen angel Lucifer" Dean scrolled down the page.

"Go down the page" Dean huffed.

Sam walked into the room "be careful Dean I don't want you to crash my laptop"

Dean looked up "calm down big girls blouse" Sam screwed his face up Dean rolled his eyes 'the bitchface again' "bye" he said and Sam left.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The Door opened and Sam's large frame entered walking in he closed the door behind him "I'll be with you in a minute" came Gabriel's voice from the back of the store

"I'm sure I can wait" Sam said.

There was a loud crash followed by Gabriel swearing "shit to the fuck"

Sam smiled at Gabriel's wording "are you okay Gabe?" Sam asked.

It was silent for a second "fine Sammy"

Sam sighed "please don't call me that"

"Well makes you think you can call me Gabe?" he asked as he stood under the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

Sam smiled "have you got my order" he asked.

Gabriel held a box up "yeah already wrapped" he said handing them.

"Thank you it saves my mother from seeing my bad wrapping skill" Sam smiled taking his wallet out "how much is it?"

Gale licked his lips "nothing but just one date"

Sam looked up "A Date?"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam shut the door as he walked into his house he leaned back against it "oh boy" he said shaking his head in belief. Pushing himself off the door Sam walked into the living room, he was interrupted by Dean's light snores from the sofa.

Sam stopped at the back of the sofa and watched Dean sleep pulling the throw from the back of the sofa and covered his brother up after leaving.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Here you go" Castiel held out a piece of paper towards Gabriel.

"What am I looking at exactly?"

"The list of stuff Lisa would like for her wedding cake"

Gabriel skimmed the paper and his eyes bugged out at the quantity "what the fuck this is a lot" he mumbled putting the paper down. He looked up "Everything okay Cassie?"

"I just have to give out a large amount of money for a new engine" Castiel explained "it broke down on me last week"

"Is everything okay you can borrow some money if you want?"

Castiel waved him away "no I'm fine" Castiel stated.

The Door of the shop opened Sam walked in with his hands in his pockets "Sansquatch what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" Gabriel asked.

"Well my mum loved the gift and I decided to get her some more"

Gabriel nodded "just hang on one second"

Castiel licked his lip and glanced at Sam "hi"

Sam smiled "hi"

Gabriel walked back out from the back "here you go Samsquatch" he placed the box in a bag and handed it out towards him.

Sam grabbed the bag and handed over some money. "Thank you" Sam grinned before turning round leaving.

Gabriel watched the door close before leaning on the counter. Cas turned his head towards Gabriel "you could climb him like a tree" Castiel Stated.

Gabriel nodded "Amen Brother"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC -

"Crowley Fergus McCloud is a family friend of Dean apparently" Lisa pondered as her and Castiel were sitting in the lounge on the sofa "he owns a place and he said he could cut a deal and use it as the wedding and reception for half the price we would have to pay"

Castiel nodded "so that means we need to show the guests how to get there from the Hotel" Castiel said moving some papers.

Lisa looked at the time behind Castiel's head "hey my fiancé should be on his way home from work so that you could meet him" she suggested.

"Okay I've been waiting for this infamous fiancé of yours" Castiel smiled "ok on to another issue what you want to do for the entertainment?" he asked "we need to base our searches in Hawaii"

There was a crying from the baby monitor Lisa stood "excuse me" she said.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean tightened the bolt and shut the hood of the car "all done" Dean wiped his hand on his dirty jeans he walked towards the back office leaning over the counter he hung the car's keys on the small coat hangers.

Zachariah walked out of the office and stood on the other side of the counter Dean leaned over "your shift was up hours ago what you still doing here?"

Dean looked up "I just wanted to finish up this car" he answered "it will please the owner when I phone them"

Zachariah huffed "well lock up" he said walking around and out of the garage.

Dean walked around the counter into the back of the garage and walked into the office. He read the number on the piece of paper on the corkboard and picked the phone up, pressing on number 9 for an outside call.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC -

Castiel put his phone to his ear "Hello" he answered. Castiel smiled and leant on the wall of the kitchen "Dean Yes I remember" he paused "really this quick, okay when shall I come and pick it out?" Castiel looked at the clock on the wall "yes that's fine. See you then" he said "bye" he put the phone back on the hook.

Lisa walked into the room as Castiel put his phone back in his pocket "hey is everything okay? Sorry I took so long but Ben wouldn't fall asleep"

Castiel put his hand up "that's okay, I just had a phone call to say my car has been fixed" his phone rang again he reached into his pocket "would you excuse me Lisa"

"That's fine I made you wait" she smiled.

Castiel turned his hips away from her "this is Castiel Milton speaking. I'm Anna's Father" there was a long pause before Castiel licked his lip "I'll be right in" he said "thank for letting me know" he said goodbye and turned to Lisa "I'm so sorry but that was Anna's school I will have to leave"

Lisa looked at the time "The Hours up anyway but it's unfortunate that you can't meet my Fiancé today"

Castiel put his phone in his pocket and picked his coat from the back of the chair "that's okay we will have to arrange a meeting but I'm sure he is lovely"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Anna Marie Milton" Castiel's voice said sternly. Anna had her head bent down "Starting a food fight in the middle of lunch" he scolded.

Anna crossed her arm "he was annoying"

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straighter "and who might this boy be?"

"Jimmy Novak" he said "he was calling me names so I threw a cupcake at his head" she paused "it hit him on the forehead" she giggled.

"That's beside the point Anna" The corner of his lips turned up into a smile "your grounded for a month"

Anna looked up "but Dad" she whined.

Castiel looked at her sternly pointing towards the stairs "bedroom now" he said.

Anna frowned "this isn't fair" he said stamping her foot down and running up the stairs not before picking her bag from the bottom of the stairs and trudged to her room.

Castiel rubbed his forehead and sighed.

TBC…

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –


	3. Chapter 3

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapter Three**

Dean handed Castiel the car keys "good as new" he took them from him "how much do I owe you?" he asked him.

"I want to treat you to dinner Cas" Dean said to him.

"Excuse me" Dean looked at him "no I meant what did you call me?" he asked.

"Oh Cas because your name is quite difficult to say" he said.

"I guess you can" Castiel said to him.

"Great do you like burgers".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel looked in the mirror he sighed Anna walked to the door "are you going somewhere?" she asked. Castiel replied "yes go to bed".

"Is it a date? Is he cute?" she asked "go to bed Anna" Castiel turned round "is it that Mr Stranger guy when the car broke down" Anna asked him.

"Yes okay…..now go to bed" he told her sternly "fine god your no fun" she left.

Castile gave a sigh.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"So here" Dean handed him a burger and sat down Castiel unwrapped the burger and took a bite and chewed.

Cas's eyes closed.

Dean watched him "You seem to be enjoying that"

Castiel stepped and placed the burger down he licked the grease from his lips "I have always had a craving for red meant" he picked it up and ate.

"Ah huh" Dean ate some fries from his plate".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel opened the door "you didn't have to come here" Castiel said "I felt better about it were friends now right".

"Yeah friends".

Dean stepped back "see you Cas".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa wrote on an invitation "next one" Dean took it and put the folded piece of paper in the envelope. And put it on the pile of the others on the table.

"How do we know if any of these people are going to come to the wedding I mean were having it in Hawaii most people won't travel or pay out" Dean told her.

"What are you trying to say Dean?" Lisa asked.

He took both her hands in his and then kissed them "I love you Lisa but it's a lot of money"

Lisa gave a sigh "oh okay" he kissed her.

"Okay better tell that wedding planner our plans have changed" he kissed her on the lips.

"You will definitely have to make it up to me" Lisa told him.

"Anything" he kissed her again.

Lisa smiled and stood up looking past her shoulders "you can start now".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel picked up his black coat from the bannister "Anna, are you ready?" he called up

"Yeah" she came barrelling down the stairs "ready dad" he smiled.

They walked to the car Castiel opened the door they both got in

"So dad did that date you went on" Anna asked "it was not a date" he started up the car.

"Dad he was cute" Anna said looking at the front "I'm not talking about this anymore please Anna" he pleaded with her as he drove out of the driveway "okay".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Hows it going?" Lisa said.

"Okay yeah okay so what is it you want to say" Castile asked.

"We've decided to have the wedding here now" she said. Lisa nodded "we thought it through and decided it would be cheaper and I guess" he nodded.

"Okay then we have to find another location to have your wedding and reception".

Lisa smiled.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel looked up at the sound of the shop door opening "won't be a minute" he put the mixing bowl down and walked out.

"Sammich what do I owe this pleasure?" he smiled.

"Well I…um you got"

"What?" Gabriel blinked.

"Flour on your face" he pointed to his own nose "Oh" he wiped his face and smeared more flour.

Sam laughed "here" he wiped his nose.

"Thanks".

"Yeah" just as they both moved forward the phone in the in the other room started ringing "fuck" Sam stepped back.

"Hold that for just a minute" Gabriel left and went back into the other room away from Sam.

Sam stepped back again.

Gabriel put the phone down "okay where were we" he walked back out and Sam was gone "Crap".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"I've organised a job interview for you in New York Castiel" a woman with soft brunette hair similar to Gabriel said.

"Mom I'm happy here" Castiel was sat at a table with her.

"It's much better money there and it's for a firm" she said to him.

"There was a reason why I started my own business mum" he told her.

"I know Cassie but do you really think there will always be people who want a one man business".

"There are always going to be big wedding planners" Castiel gave a sigh "look" she put a business card down "you remember Lilith Powers" she said to him.

"Of course we dated in kinder garden she was my wife".

His mum Becki Milton gave a small laugh "yes well that is another thing I wanted to talk about" he looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you think it's about time to get remarried?"

"Mum not this again please" he made a sound in the back of his throat "you're not getting any younger" Becki said.

"Thanks mum Gabriel's 35 why don't you go on at him" he asked "heck I bet Luke doesn't get his ear talked off".

"I worry about you I mean since Daphne you don't date" she said to him.

"I'm…..fine I like being single" Castiel said to her.

"Really…..it has to be lonely"

"I have Anna" he told her.

"Anna won't be around forever eventually she is going to get married and have kids of her own" Becki said.

"Mum do you want me to get older in the next five minutes or what with the way your speaking".

"Okay fine…your right I just care" she said.

"And you are right I will go see Gabriel" she stood up "okay"

"I'll be back on Friday to see Anna" Castiel gave a tilt of the head.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel sat at the counter chin on his fist 'what a boring day' the door opened and he looked up.

Becki walked in

"Mum" Gabriel sat up "Gabby" she walked up and pulled him to her "I'm suffo…..suffocating" she let him go "you've put on weight" she observed.

"I" he began

"It doesn't help that a man 35 years of age with a sweet tooth owns a place like this" she folded her arms.

"Wow that is a good hit to my self-esteem" Gabriel slumped "So I guess Cassie sent you here"

"Castiel does not send me any where I wanted to see my middle child" she said

"Yeah okay" Gabriel gave a look "So why do I really owe this visit" he stuck a lollipop in his mouth "come on let me take you to lunch" she said.

"Lunch" she nodded "if you're paying".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel sat down "so I found a couple of places for the reception venue" he said Lisa gave a nod and took some pamphlets and looked at them.

"I like this place Balthazars" Lisa read from the pamphlet Castiel froze "we can put all these on places we can go to see" Lisa said

Castiel gave a nod "I will make some phone calls" he said "cool" the front door opened "that's….i'll be back" she left the room.

Dean kissed Lisa's cheek "who's is that car I swear I've seen i somewhere before" Dean said.

"You're a mechanic it's kind of in your nature" she said to him and pulled him "It's the wedding planners car come and meet him" Dean walked into the room with Dean following him.

"Castiel this is my fiancé Dean" she introduced them. They both froze and looked at each other.

Dean stepped forward "pleased to meet you Castiel"

Castiel held his hand out "Castiel Milton" he shook it.

There was a cry from upstairs "I'll be back" Lisa went they stared at each other.

"Fiancé huh" he said.

"Yeah um so wedding planner" Dean said to him.

"Yes"

"Look Cas I hope that this doesn't ruin the friendship we'v" Castiel cut him off.

"Friendship you" he packed his stuff up "you thought that was friendship" he asked.

"Well I" "because like a fool a complete fool I thought it was something else" he gave a sigh "tell Lisa I will phone her" he left.

"Son of a bitch"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the door "dad" Anna came down the stairs "Anna hi" he walked into the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" he opened the cupboard door.

"Okay just had to put up with Jimmy Novak" she scrunched her face up "oh really" he chuckled "oh has your nan been".

"Earlier yeah Gabriel was with her" she picked up an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Okay, have you eaten?"

"Nan and uncle Gabe bought me something" she told him "okay" he kissed her on the cheek "I'm going to bed" he walked pass her.

"Are you okay dad?" she turned round.

"I'm fine Anna night" he said and walked up the stairs.

Anna Sighed "How come I don't believe that?"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"You must Have said something for him to up and leave just like that" Lisa said she held Ben.

"I didn't say anything to him" Dean answered.

"Someone just doesn't leave all of a sudden what were your exact words" she asked.

"Talking about the wedding that's all" Dean took a swig of beer.

"Fine…..I'm going to give him a call tomorrow".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam walked and opened the door a woman with blonde hair stood on the door step "Ruby".

"Hey Sam" she smiled and reached up to hug round his shoulder "what are you doing in Lawrence?" he let him.

"I'm here for a conference" Ruby held a bag over his shoulder "and I'm kipping on your sofa" she walked into the living room.

"Yes" she put her bag on the sofa "so any new news to tell me?" she asked him.

"Apart from Dean getting engaged last month"

"What care to repeat that?" Ruby smirked and sat on the end of the armchair.

Sam walked and sat down "remembers Lisa Breaden the one he has been dating her since high school" Sam told her.

"Well I'll be dammed" she said, Ruby folded her arms "Dean Winchester and marriage" she gave a shake of the head "there's a sentence I never thought I'd say. So as I'm here for a while you can show me around and treat me to food I saw this really nicew restaurant on the way here".

Sam bitchfaced "still haven't grown out of those" Ruby laughed.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel picked up the phone and dialled a number and waited "yes hello I'd like to speak to Balthazar Roche please…this is in regards to a booking for a wedding reception".

Castiel shuffled some papers around "tell him my names Castiel Milton I'm sure he'll talk to me then….thank you yes I will hold".

Anna walked into the room and sat down she laid her head on his shoulder and was looking at her phone "Hello Bathazar" Anna sat up and looked at him

Castiel sighed and continued to talk "I have been well…I was wondering if a client of mine could have a look around….would Sunday be alright".

"Okay…no Balthazar" he hung up.

"Uncle Balth" said Anna.

"Just work related" he told her Anna pouted "let's go out to eat"

"Really" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yes really" Castiel answered.

Anna jumped up from the sofa and skipped to the bottom of the stairs "I'll get dressed" she said running back up the stairs.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean pulled Lisa up from the chair "what?" she asked.

"Were drop Ben of at your sisters and I've booked us a table at Alistairs" Lisa grinned.

"Ohhhhhhhh that place is expensive" Lisa kissed him on the lips "love you so much"

Dean kissed her "me too go get dressed and I'll go get Ben"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Anna and Castiel got out of the cab he paid "I can't believe were here" Anna gave a shake of the head.

"I know come on" they walked into the restaurant.

"Please right this way" they followed the man to a table and sat down "I'll give you some time" he went.

Anna looked round "hey isn't that uncle Gabriel?" Castiel turned his head "so it is looks like his with someone" he turned back to face Anna.

"Let's order shall we?" he asked her Anna gave a nod.

T.B.C…..


	4. Chapter 4

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapter Four**

Ruby walked with Sam into the restaurant "this place looks to nice" they walked to the man behind the podium "yes we have a table for 2 under Winchester" the man looked at the book.

"Here we go" he picked some menus up "right this way" they followed.

They both sat down "I will be back shortly for your order" he left.

"These are nice digs" Ruby said.

"I know" Sam looked at the menu "hey isn't that Dean?" Ruby asked him.

Sam turned round "yeah and Lisa"

Lisa and Dean got shown to the table "thank you" Dean looked over at Sam and Ruby's table "Sam" he said.

Lisa looked "Who…..isn't that Ruby Mitchell?" Lisa asked

"Must be…I'll be back in a minute" Dean got up and walked to their table "Hey Sam, Ruby what you doing here?" he asked.

"Conference" Ruby drunk from the wine glass.

"Sammy" he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder "I need to have a word"

"Excuse me" they went

"Worse than woman" she mumbled.

Dean followed Sam into the toilets.

Sam turned round "I've made a bad move with this wedding"

Sam raised an eyebrow "Do you regret asking?"

Dean leaned "truthfully Sammy I have no idea"

Casiel put the fork down "hey lil bro" Gabriel walked up.

"Hello Gabriel" he said.

"Uncle Gabe" smiled Anna.

"Hey cherry pop" he said she ate a forkful of food.

"On a date?" Castiel asked.

"He's an investor" he told him "I better get back then" Gabriel turned to leave "Well hello jolly green"

Sam and Dean came to a stop "Gabriel" they stared at each other.

"Hi….Cas" Castiel stared straight ahead.

"Hello Dean".

Dean walked off "you know my brother?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked "Dean's your brother?" Gabriel asked.

"Um yeah so I have to" Gabriel turned to look over at the table, Ruby waved.

"I see" he turned back "well It was good to seeing you Sam" licking his lips and looked to his right "Cas bro I'll call you"

"Okay" he walked back to his table.

Anna blinked "that was weird"

Sam sat down "who was the short stack?" Ruby ate a bread stick.

"Gabriel" Sam said. Ruby raised an eyebrow "it's a really long story".

"I have time".

Castiel placed the cutlery down, Anna picked up a dessert menu "do you want to share something dad?" she asked.

"I guess whatever you want" Anna gave a small pout.

"Cheese cake".

Dean handed the menu back "your food will be with you shortly" he left.

Lisa picked up the glass of water "I can't believe Castiel is here" Lisa said "wish I had seen him first I could of apologised for you"

"Don't start" Dean said.

"S-sorry".

Gabriel read "I like this idea" he turned another page "I mean the whole idea"

The other guy smiled "I knew you'd like that" he smiled more.

"Thanks" Gabriel put it down "but" the guy raised an eyebrow "I don't think I'm ready".

"Not ready this is a chance of a life time Mr Milton if you don't do this now your'll be at Loki's for the rest of your days" Gabriel looked down at the papers.

Castiel placed his card on the small plate the waiter took it and went. "I am stuffed" Anna leaned back Castiel gave a small smile.

Gabriel stood up the other guy was gone he walked up to Castiel and Anna "Cas are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes"

"We can cab home together" he nodded.

"Of course" They walked out of the restaurant "how did the dinner go?" Castiel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled.

Anna was leaning against Castiel's side as she yawned. Castiel hugged Anna round the shoulder and encased her in his trench coat away from the wind "m'tired" Anna said sleepily

"You've had a long day" Castiel told her kissing the top of her head.

Dean and Lisa stood outside "bloody taxi's" Lisa shivered.

Dean put his arm round her "I'll keep you warm".

Castiel, Gabriel and Anna walked out "I will call a cab" Gabriel took out his phone and dialled.

Anna sighed "Castiel" he looked up.

Lisa walked up to them "Lisa hi" he said she smiled "You must be Anna" Anna nodded.

"She's had a long day" Lisa smiled Gabriel walked up to them and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Hello again Miss Breaden"

"Hi, How's my cake going?" she asked him.

"Fantastic" he smiled. "our cab should be here soon" he stated Castiel nodded.

Dean walked over "Dean" Lisa held his arm "this is Gabriel Milton he's doing out wedding cake" she told him

"I" said Dean.

"How's it going Dean-O…your Sasquatches brother" he asked. Dean nodded "I met him briefly at my shop" there was a beep Lisa turned round at the car.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other. "That's us" Lisa said. "see you soon Castiel" Lisa said as they left.

Gabriel looked at him "okay you're going to have to explain what that was about"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel opened the fridge door he took out two beers. Castiel walked and sat down at the kitchen table, the older sat down "so" he asked "that Dean-o you two were eye fucking".

"We were not eye fucking he's my client"

"No his wife is your client but I hope you're not" he said.

"No I th….well it's just to…well" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother's stuttering "remember that car trouble I had and I had that date" he nodded.

"He's bloody engaged to her and he went on a date with you" Gabriel raised both eyebrows "Next time I see him I'm going to kick his arse" he said.

"No it's over with I just thought it was something but it wasn't" Castiel said.

"Bro"

Castiel drunk his drink and waved him away "it's nothing shouldn't you be going?" Castiel gave a nod.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"I want candy" Ruby ate a piece of toast.

"So"

Sam drunk some coffee "take me some where" she asked and continued to eat her toast.

"Where?" he asked "I don't know any where"

Ruby hit him on the arm and made a face "of course you do Sam you live here" she finished her toast.

"There is some where I know of" Sam finished his coffee

"Cool lets go then shall we?"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel held a book in front of his face the door opened "welcome to Loki's" he said and didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Hi" Ruby walked to a shelf, Sam swallowed and stared.

Ruby nudged him 'what' he mouthed 'talk to him' she mouthed back at him. Sam gave a shake of the head.

Gabriel put the book down and stood up "what can I do for you today?" he walked up to Ruby

"Well you see I have a sweet tooth so" she smiled

Gabriel gave a nod "well you're like me then" he said she gave him a smile Sam watched them talking. Gabriel turned round "Mr Winchester" he went back behind the counter.

Ruby looked at Sam he gave a shrug "I'll take these" she put the packets down.

"Okay"

"I'll meet you in the car" Sam left the shop.

"That is cold" Ruby said folding her arms.

Gabriel looked up "excuse me?" he asked.

"Were not dating I'm a lesbian and Sam is 100% gay" she informed him.

"Sam has always had trouble with guys so I wouldn't take it personally, his ex Brody was a dick to him" Ruby picked up her bits "I'm Ruby by the way" she left.

Gabriel stared at the door.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"I've made an appointment with Balthazar Roche on Saturday at 12" Castiel said.

"Great isn't that great Dean" Lisa turned to him he gave a hum, Castiel shuffled some papers around.

"And also Christopher Bound" Lisa rasied an eyebrow "The caterer" he confirmed.

"Right" she smiled there was a cry "excuse me I'll be back" she left to see to Ben.

"You can't ignore me Cas" Dean placed the bottle down.

"I'm not ignoring you Dean" he answered while not looking at him at all.

"It just seems like it to me we can be friends Cas" he said to him.

"No Dean we cannot be friends one I have organised your wedding" he put emphasis on your "I will never see you again" Castiel said to him.

Lisa walked in holding Ben "he's wet"

Dean stood up and took him from her "I'll do it" "okay" Dean Left to change Ben.

Castiel shut the folder "I must leave I have a previous engagement" he said.

"Hope it's nothing serious" she asked him.

"Anna's parents evening" Castiel smiled and stood up "I shall see you Saturday" he said.

Lisa smiled "yes will we be meeting there or"

"There would be fine to meet" Castiel told her "sure see you then"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Mr Milton" the woman shook his hand "please take a seat" he sat down Anna was sat in the other chair next to him.

"Okay Anna is a very bright girl" the teacher began.

"But if she would concentrate more then she would be a perfect student" Anna gave a sigh "and I would like to talk to you about the trouble she has with James Novak".

Anna grumbled.

"Anna" Castiel scolded her she hung her head.

"I would actually call it a pig tail classic, the boy picks on her pulls her pug tails because he likes her" she smiled.

"But does the girl punch him in the face because she likes him or does she do it because she hates him" Anna explained.

"Anna" he threatened.

"As I was saying if she really concentrates Harvard could be her next stop especially with her improving grades"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel yawned as he walked to the door turning the open sign to closed and turned back round to go to the back room. The shop door opened "sorry were closed" he turned back round.

Sam stood in the door way "Sam" he stepped back as Sam stepped in the shop and shut the door behind him.

"I came to finish what I started a while ago" he walked up placed both hands on Gabriel and kissed him.

"Hm" Sam stopped and took a step back from him.

"Was not expecting that" he said.

"Truthfully nor was I" Sam answered "look I like you Gabriel quite a lot" Sam stated, Gabriel walked and pulled Sam down to his level and smiled they kissed.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean sat in the 67 Chevy Impala he looked over at the house and then looked ahead hands on the steering wheel he closed his eyes 'It was just a phase…..I was 17 things are different now'

The door to the house opened, a tall man walked out he didn't look differently to any other guy in place but he had an aura about him. His dirty blonde hair was swept in a 6:4 style. Castiel stepped out after him.

Dean turned his head and watched

The tall blond pulled Castiel closed to him and they kiss.

Dean drove off away from the scene.

Anna snuck out of her bedroom and tiptoed to the stairs. "It was a nice evening Castiel" came a British accent.

"It was good to see you Balthazar" Castiel said.

Balthazar leaned down and kissed him on the lips "see you Saturday" Castiel gave a nod.

Anna grinned and snuck back to her room.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Loki's chocolatier how ma…..Michael" a man walked in he had short black cropped hair that was slicked back with his strong jawline and striking brown eyes.

"Little brothers it's been a while" he walked up.

"Michael what brings you to Lawrence?" he asked.

"I am not allowed to see my younger brothers" he asked him.

"Well I find it strange that mum was here not long ago" Michael smiled.

"Fine, fine you caught me…..mum told me you met up with Dick Roman's lawyers and then turned it down" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I did like I told mum and his lawyers I like this" Gabriel said and gestured to his shop.

"Fine I'll get of your case" he said to him.

"How's Janey and the kids".

"Good she's due in 2 weeks".

"Another sprog I don't know how you do it" Gabriel said, the door of the shop opened.

"Uncle Michael" Anna ran up

"Hey" he held her close in a hug.

Castiel walked in "Michael" he said "Castiel" he answered.

Castiel Walked up and sat down next to a now sitting Anna "how's the business going Castiel?" Michael asked.

"It is going well I have a paying customer" he explained.

Michael crossed his arms "there is something else I came to tell you" he said to them all three of them looked at him.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "what is it?"

Michael gave a sigh "Lucifer is out of prison"

T.B.C….


	5. Chapter 5

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapter Five**

Castiel got out of his car he had a messenger bag over his shoulder.

Dean and Lisa got out of the impala "so this place" Dean looked at the expensive looking building.

"Follow me" Castiel walked and they both followed him.

"Cassie" came Balthazar's voice.

They came to a stop "please it's Castiel" he reminded him turning his body away from him.

"sorry" Balthazar smiled and apologised.

"Balthazar Roche this is Dean Winchester and Lisa Breaden they are the couple I was talking to you on the phone about".

Balthazar held his hand out "pleased to meet you miss Breaden and Mr Winchester" he smiled leaving a short pause between Lisa's and Deans name.

"Same here" Dean stared at the other man

"Okay if you would like to follow me". They walked and followed him; Castiel was keeping the pace as he walked next to Balthazar. Dean glared at the two in front of them.

"I like this place already" Lisa took a hold of Dean's arm "it's got a good size" she said to him.

"Ah huh" Dean was staring straight ahead at Castiel and Balthazar and how close they were walking.

Balthazar opened the door "this is the reception area" he said. Lisa commentated on the size of the room as they continued on with their tour. Dean looked around the room and his eyes again landed on Castiel.

Castiel looked up and he and Dean stared at each other. "We cater on top of the venue buts it's not really a requirement" Balthazar stated "most couples like the whole package so it's easier".

Lisa squeezed Dean's arm "it's so nice don't you agree Dean".

Dena looked away and then to Lisa "yes beautiful" Dean gave her a small smiled.

"I'll show you the rest"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam opened the door and walked into the shop. Gabriel looked up from what he was doing "Samsquatch has arrived" he smiled and put his book down.

"Morning Gabriel" Sam walked up to him and leaned on the counter in front of both him and the other man.

"What do I owe this pleasure" asked Gabriel.

"So I can't just drop in then anytime I want" Sam said raising his eyebrow "I'll leave then" he said turning himself away from the counter and leave the way he came, Gabriel came round the counter and grabbed his sleeve "wait"

Gabriel gave him a peck on the lips "have you been eating bubble-gum" asked Sam "if that's what it tastes like and smells like then yes Jolly green I have".

Sam kissed him again "hm" Gabriel placed his hands on Sam's chest "Okay" they stopped "we shouldn't not here" he smiled.

"I'm sure you can close up a little earlier" he told him "lets' see close to shop early and get laid or keep it open and earn more money hm" he tapped his chin.

The door opened and a tall blond walked in with an air of confidence and a sense of new found control, he ran his fingers through his disarrayed hair. He looked over towards the counter with his dark blue eyes.

"Little brother you've set up shop".

"Lucifer"

Sam looked at them 'Lucifer really' Gabriel made a face "why are you here Lucy?" Gabriel asked and took a step back.

"Am I not allowed to visit you" he asked.

"Not when I'm the same brother you beat up" he asked.

"I have changed little brother" Lucifer smiled "I have found god" he said "and quite ironic I mean we all are after all named after archangels well all except Castiel".

"Please leave" Gabriel asked.

"Fine…..tell me where Cassie is?" he asked.

"No fucking way am I telling you" Lucifer hit the counter.

Gabriel flinched "fine, fine" Lucifier looked Sam up and down and turned round he walked to the door and left.

"Oh god" Gabriel slumped Sam gripped his arm "what was that about?" he looked at Sam.

"It's a long story" he put his forehead on his chest.

"I have time to listen".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"I looked forward to hearing from you" Balthazar stated.

Lisa smiled "thanks for showing us round" she said "anytime" she turned and walked up to Dean.

"Castiel" Balthazar walked up to him. Castiel looked at him "Are you going to accept the dinner invitation?" he asked him.

"I told you to let me think about it" he answered him.

"I think I have given you time" he moved and gave Castiel's cheek a small stroke as he looked into his eyes.

Lisa looked over "oh my"

"What?" Dean asked her he had a hold of the door "look" she said Dean looked over at Castiel and Balthazar.

He narrowed his eyes and slammed the door shut.

Lisa jumped "Dean".

Castiel and Balthazar pulled away from each other after a hearing a door slam Castiel coughed turning towards Dean and Lisa "I will call you okay" Bathezar said turning and leaving.

Castiel walked and then he stopped at the door of his car and looked over Dean.

They stared at each other Castiel was the first to break eye contact he got in the car and drove off.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel drunk out of the cup "Daphne was Castiel's best friend at school they were close they had Anna by complete accident and then got married at 21".

"Castiel always knew he was gay from a very young age" Gabriel said and dumped sugar in his coffee.

"He came out, our older brother Michael was okay with it but Lucifer" he gave a shake of the head "He was convinced he was possessed by demons it's kind of funny considering his name I also came out" he said.

"I thought it would be easier" Sam gave a nod "but it was not so he left in a huff everything seemed okay for a while but the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair and getting the shit beaten out of me"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck "I kept him away from Castiel".

"Good job he doesn't know where he lives" Sam kissed him on the lips "hm" he kissed him again

"Sam"

"What?" he asked.

"Your leg is vibrating" he smiled.

"My phone" he got it out his pocket and looked "it's my brother" he answered it "Hello…..sure Dean I can have Ben ton….oh wait" he looked at Gabriel

"I like kids" he told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I can have Ben".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean handed the baby ober to Sam "you know the drill right" he asked him.

"Yes Dean I know the drill I should do by now" he said to him.

"That a boy Sammy" he kissed Ben on the cheek "I will see you later "he left the house.

Sam looked at Ben "just you and me, buddy" he said and walked into the sitting room and sat down he held Ben opposite him "guuu" Ben gurgled.

There was a knock on the door "oh wait who could that be" he got up and walked he opened the door.

Gabriel walked in he had a bag in his hand "I bought candy".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean and Lisa sat in a restaurant "this was a great idea Dean" she said.

"I know" Dean ate a forkful of food she smiled at him.

Balthazar and Castiel walked in to the restaurant "table under the name of Roche" he said "okay then right this way please" they followed her to a table.

They both sat down.

Castiel looked at the menu "I have decided have you" Balthazar asked closing his menu and crossed his arms on the table.

Dean drunk some water "are you sure you don't want a beer?" she asked him.

"No I am fine I told you I am keeping a clear head".

"No I know" she gave a smile.

Castiell handed the menu back "your food will be with you shortly" she left.

"If your excuse me I am just going to the restroom" Castiel left the table.

Dean yawned and looked up Castiel was on the other side of the room and was walking towards the toilets "I am just taking a leak" he told her.

Castiel washed his hands and dried them he went to go out as Dean walked in they stopped opposite each other "hi Cas" he said.

"Hello Dean".

"Here with Anna again" Dean asked "no I am here with a friend" "okay…..so" he said "I will see you when I contact Lisa again" Castiel went to leave.

"No" Dean stopped him "I want to be friends" he said "I think it can work"

Castiel licked his lips "I do not think that's a wise idea Dean" he stated.

"And why not exactly Cas?"

"Because" he answered him.

"That's not an excuse Cas think of something better" Dean told him and took another step towards him.

Castiel's back hit the sink. Dean leaned in "your right we wouldn't make good friends" he said "we can be something so much better" Castiel put his hands onto Dean's chest.

"Let me past Dean please" he asked.

"Fine Cas" he moved back from him Castiel sidestepped Dean's hand brushed his arm and Castiel left. "Son of a bitch" he said to the empty bathroom.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam sat down on the sofa next to Gabriel "is he settled?" he asked "yes" Gabriel looked at him "come on then" Sam looked at him.

Gabriel kissed him "hm" Sam kissed pulled him close to his body, they carried on kissing as Gabriel suddenly straddled his lap "Gabe" Gabriel kissed him on the lips again.

Sam's hands slid to the others waist Gabriel bit his bottom lip Sam's hand moved to Gabriel's belt he kissed "I am sitting in a really comfy spot".

"I can feel it too" Gabriel smirked "someone likes this" he rocked in Sam's lap "oh fuck" they kissed on the lips again.

Sam removed his hand "feel better" he asked "much" Gabriel kissed him on the lips.

"I have not done that since I was teenager".

"I'll lend you something" Sam said to him.

"If you haven't noticed we are not exactly the same size".

"I'll fine you something" Sam told him.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean opened the door "I'm back Sammy" he walked in Lisa followed him into the room. "Oh it's you" Gabriel was sat next to Sam.

"Mr Milton" said Lisa.

"Gabriel, please call me Gabriel" he took a bite out of some nougat "okay Gabriel".

"Well I must go" Gabriel stood up.

"I'll see you out" Sam got up and they left the room Lisa sat down, Dean sighed and Sam walked back into the room.

"I'll go get Ben" Lisa left the room.

"So did you have a nice evening?" Sam asked him

"Did you?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his different outfit than before.

"It's not about my evening Dean" he said.

"I do believe I've made some progress" he said to him.

"What with Lisa" Sam asked.

"Yes um with Lisa" his eyes shifted.

"Cool" Lisa walked back in "thanks again for this Sam" she said.

"Anytime Lisa really" Sam said and smiled. She kissed his cheek "I will see you soon" Lisa left the house.

Dean walked to the door "see you later Sammy".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel rolled in bed he picked up his phone "hello" came his gruff voice.

"Miss Breaden" he sat up in bed "yes I can do that" he rubbed his face "Of course" he hung up there was a small knock on the door "Anna" the door opened.

"I made you breakfast dad"

"You didn't have to do that" Castiel said to her.

"Of course I do its father's day" Anna put the tray on his lap.

"It is?" he asked.

Anna nodded, Castiel looked at his phone "so it is" he picked up the piece of toast. "It's lovely" she sat down on the bed. "I'm glad you like it Dad".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Good to see you boy" said Bobby.

"You too Bobby" Dean smiled and handed him a small paper with a bottle "Happy dad day" Dean sat on the chair.

"You know you don't need to"

Sam sat "well you know we don't mind" Sam said.

"Anyway I got some news Bobby" Dean said to him "really well"

"I asked Lisa to marry me" he told him.

"Really about time to" Bobby walked and opened the fridge door. Dean took a swig of his beer. "What about you boy?" Bobby asked looking at Sam.

"What about me?" he took a swig of beer.

"He's dating and oompa loompa" Dean chuckled.

"His average size okay" he said.

"No Sammy I'm average size his like to my chin" he said and put his hand near his chin.

"Whatever" said Sam.

"Bitch" Dean stated suddenly

"Jerk"

Bobby looked at them "ya idgits" Bobby said.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel looked up as the door opened Castiel walked in "little brother what do I owe this pleasure" he asked him.

"Hello Gabriel" he walked and sat down "everything okay" Gabriel asked.

"Fine Gabriel everything is good" Castiel said to him.

"It doesn't sound like it" Gabriel smiled "no its all good" he said.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked Castiel "sure".

The door opened and Lucifer walked in "well hello Castiel" he said.

Castiel froze.

T.B.C….


	6. Chapter 6

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapter Six **

Gabriel stood up "what do you want Lucifer?" he asked him.

"And I've said this before I came to see my younger brothers" Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Cassie long time" Lucifer turned to him.

Castiel licked his lips "hello Luc" he answered him.

"How's my niece?" Lucifer asked.

"she is doing well" he said.

Lucifer stepped forward and Castiel took a small step back "There's no need to be scared of me Castiel".

"Can you blame him" Gabriel said to him.

The door opened.

Sam and Dean walked in "I'm telling you Dean mum will li…oh" they stopped they all looked at each other.

"Leave Luc" said Gabriel.

"This is the way you treat your siblings" Lucifer said "fine" he walked stopped looked Sam up and down and then left.

"Gabriel you okay" Sam walked up to him "I am good" Castiel and Dean stared at each other.

"Just older brothers" he held onto Sam's jacket "tell me about it" Sam smiled.

Dean looked away from Castiel.

"Sam show me what you bought me here for" he said "oh right" he said "oh right" he stepped back from Gabriel "right" they walked to a different part of the room.

Gabriel walked up to Castiel.

"The Winchesters" he gave a shake of the head Castiel watched Dean "the Winchesters".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa walked and opened the door "Mr and Mrs Winchester" she smiled.

"Hello Lisa is Dean home" Mary Winchester asked as her blue eyes shone as she smiled warmly at Lisa her long curled blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a pair of small rimmed glasses.

"No not yet but he shouldn't be too long" she smiled as she opened the door wider John walked in behind her. John whinchester was not by any means a clean shaven man as his stubble was a day old he looked ruggedly handsome. With his full head of hair combed to the side he said hello to Lisa as he shut the door behind him.

They all walked into the kitchen "would you like some tea or Coffee?" she asked.

John replied in his gruff voice "sure tea would be good?" he smiled. Mary nodded as well as she walked over to the table

"Sure" Lisa walked to the counter as Mary and John sat at the table.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean leaned on the counter next to a sitting Castiel "so what's the deal with your brother?" he asked him.

"Family thing" he answered.

"Ah right" Dean turned his head to looked over at the other two in the room "it's funny" Dean stated.

"What's funny?" Castiel asked.

"The difference between Sam and Gabriel" Dean said.

"Opposites attract" Castiel said.

"Yeah" Dean looked at him they stared at each other.

Dean leaned in.

"Dean" Castiel said there was a loud bang they jumped a little.

"Oooops" there was a box knocked on the floor "don't worry" Sam bent down.

Gabriel leaned back "great arse" he said.

Sam stood up straight and turned to him "you did that on purpose".

Gabriel gave a leer.

Dean turned back to Castiel.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa looked at the clock on the wall "Dean's late" Lisa stood up and walked she picked up the phone "I'll give him a call".

"It's okay honey" Mary gave a smile.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Well I better" Dean's mobile went off "scuse me" he walked off and answered "hello"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean continued to talk to Lisa "they are…okay, okay…..me and Sam will be there soon" he hung up turning towards Sam "Sammy we gotta go mum and dad are in town and they are waiting at home" he said.

"Right" he stood up.

"I will be in the car" Dean stated walking away but not before moving his hand along Castiel's arm and left.

Castiel shivered.

Sam kissed Gabriel "I'll call you" he nodded "bye" Sam walked.

"See ya Cas" Sam said.

"Goodbye Sam" Sam left after Dean out of the shop. Castiel turned at looked at Gabriel "I do believe you have it bad".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The door opened and Dean stepped in. Lisa walked out of the rom "what took you so long?" Lisa asked.

"Sorry bad traffic" Sam took his shoes off and followed them into the room.

"Sam, Dean" Mary hugged both of her sons.

"Hey Ma" Dean said.

"My son is engaged" Mary said and smiled. Dean gave a nod of the head "Lisa showed me the ring I am glad you used your grandmothers".

"What about you boy?" John said and turned to his youngest "when are you going to get over this whole queer thing?" he asked.

"Excuse me" Sam said.

"Please John not now" Mary said to him.

"I don't have to put up with this" Sam said and stood up.

"Sam its fine stay there" Dean said holding onto his brothers wrist "dad come on Sam is gay he will always ben gay if you cant get over that then I don't want you here" said Dean.

"Fine" he stood "let's go Mary" he said.

Sam closed his eyes "John doesn't be stupid we came to see Ben" Mary said to him, John sat back down.

There was a cry "let me" Sam went.

Sam picked up Ben "you're nan and granpops are here to see you" he left the room "the miserable fucker your granddad is" he stated as he walked back down the siatrs.

"There's my grandson" Mary took him from Sam.

"So made partner at firm yet Sam" John asked "no" he answered "and why not you've been there since you graduated" John said.

"The queer thing might be holding you back" "no" Sam stood up "for your information they already know I'm gay….i don't want to become partner" he stated.

"I was going to announce it some other time because I didn't want to ruin stuff but I'm planning to started my own firm" Sam picked up his jacket "Now I better go I stand being in the same room as you" he said putting his jacket on and turned towards Dean "I will se you later Dean" he said and kissed Mary's forehead "see you later ma".

Mary took a moment to hit John on the arm "For god sake"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam sat on the sofa he covered his face with both hands there was a knock on the front door he got up and went to answer it. Gabriel held a brown paper bag as he stood on the other side "did someone call?"

Sam pulled him in and shut the door "glad you came" Sam said to him.

"I'm glad I did" he gave him a peck on the lips "so are you going to feed me?" Gabriel waked and sat on the sofa he put the bag on the coffee table.

Gabriel took a snickers bar from his pocket and opened it Sam sat down next to him. "Tough time" he asked him.

"Just my father" he told him.

Gabriel ate.

"So what exactly did you buy?" Sam leaned forward and picked the bag up "lube and condoms right" Gabriel answered.

Sam looked "yeah but you bought" he took the stuff out "Cherry flavoured condoms XXL box. How much sex do you think we're going to have? Sam asked him.

"A lot" he finished his bar "we can start now".

Sam stood up and pulled Gabriel up and kissed him he moved his hand in his hair at the back on his head. Sam stopped "pick up the bah" he left the room.

Gabriel grinned.

"Hm" Sam nuzzled Gabriel's neck as they laid on the bed naked. Gabriel leant against Sam as he pulled the covers up "feel good" Sam kissed his shoulder

"Exceptional" Gabriel opened his eyes "Sam" "hm" Sam played with Gabriel's hair "we are so doing that again" he said.

Sam smiled "I know"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa picked up the folder "some of these are really nice" she looked at the pictures "Bloodom boutique" Lisa said the name.

"I can make an appointment" Castiel said.

"What about this place" Lisa pointed to another one "Roses" Castiel wrote down in the book.

Dean walked in into the kitchen he opened the fridge door and took out a beer.

Castiel shut the address book, Ben cried "excuse me" Lisa smiled and left the room to go upstairs.

Dean sat down and looked at him "your making me really uncomfortable" he said to him. Both Dean and Castiel stared at each other.

Lisa walked in "I have an idea" Lisa said.

"What?" Dean took a swig of beer.

"You should invite Castiel to your stag night".

Dean stopped drinking and smiled "That is a good idea".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam poured coffee into the two cups he had a towel round his waist he picked up a spoonful of sugar and put it in one. "How many sugars was it?" Sam asked.

"Four" answered Gabriel as he walked into the room he had a pair of boxers on and a towel round his shoulder. Gabriel sat down and he picked up some bacon and ate it.

Sam walked and sat down he put the coffee down he picked up a bagel and took a bite he licked his bottom lip. Gabriel smiled "so what are your plans?" Sam asked

"I'm keeping the shop closed and you're going to do me again, again" he drunk his coffee "and again"

Sam smirked into his coffee cup.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Not long now" Sam said.

"Yeah I know" Dean switched the channel over Sam shut the folder and leaned back.

"Everything okay Dean" Sam asked.

"Of course Sammy" he told him and folded his arms.

"So who is meant to becoming to your stag?" Sam asked him.

"Bobby, Ash, Andy, dad you and I suppose your oompa loompa" Dean said.

"Very funny Dean like that's never going to get old".

"A couple of guys from work and Castiel" he said.

"Cas….your wedding planner" Sam asked.

"it was Lisa's idea" Dean smiled "I think she'd rather marry our wedding planner" he picked up the bottle.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the door and walked into the kitchen Anna sat at the table with a boy with messed black hair and blue eyes and Amelia "hi dad".

"Hello Anna" he put the folded on the side "hi Mr Milton" Amelia smiled "hello Amelia" Castiel looked at the boy.

"Oh my bad dad this is Jimmy" Jimmy looked at his "good afternoon Mr Milton sir".

Castiel looked at Anna "homework" she answered his silent question "okay I will be up stairs" Anna smiled and nodded.

Castiel walked in and shut the door to his room he took of his suit jacket and undone his tie he walked to the bed and sat down he licked his lips. His eyes closed.

The mobile rung.

Castiel picked up the phone and answered "yes…hello Balthazar…I have just got back…..i don't think that's a good idea" he answered.

Castiel licked his lips again.

T.B.C…..


	7. Chapter 7

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapter Seven **

"Here you go" Lisa sat down at the breakfast table "thank you" Castiel took the coffee cup and took a sip "so flowers" Lisa said.

"I'm glad we narrowed it down to lilies and roses".

"White roses" Lisa said to him "roses then" Castiel said "yes" Lisa smiled he moved some stuff round.

"My parents are meant to be traveling down soon to see the venue".

Castiel nodded.

The front door opened "I'm home" Dean walked in "oh hi Cas" he sat.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said Lisa gave a yawn.

"I am so tired"

"You should take a break…..let me and Cas take over for a while".

Lisa gave Dean a funny look "I'm serious" Dean said "I am sure I can get the girls together" Dean gave a nod "right" Lisa stood up and left the room.

Castiel shut the folder "I better be going" he stood up and picked up his stuff and walked Dean got up and followed him out he grabbed a hold of Castiel's arm.

"Stop running from me" Dean said "I am not running anywhere I am going home because I have finished here today" Castiel answered him.

"Can I make another appointment…I need to get a tux" Dean said to him Castiel turned round to him "okay….I know some places that we can go" he told him.

"Well then it's settled" Dean had his hand on Castiel's arm, they stared at each other Dean stepped forward "please Dean" Castiel said.

"It's done" Lisa came down the stairs, Dean turned round as she came in the room.

"Are you leaving Castiel?" Lisa asked and held Ben.

"Yes" Castiel turned and opened the door "Hope you have a good time Lisa" Castiel left the house.

"I really like him" she said.

"Yeah he's cool"

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel shut the door "dad" Anna walked out "hey" she hugged him and smiled "I've made dinner" Anna told him.

"Really" he asked.

"Well I had some help" Anna said to him.

"Who?" Castiel asked putting his jacket on the railing

"Hey little brother" Lucifer walked out of the kitchen.

"Lucifer" Castiel stepped back trying to keep a straight face, Lucifer smiled.

"He showed me how to make proper lemon chicken" Anna beamed "he did" she nodded "come try some" she pulled Lucifer he followed him in".

"It smells good" Castiel said Lucifer stopped behind him Castiel "It really has been a while she's a teenager now" Castiel nodded stiffly.

Anna was moving around the kitchen "Are you going to stay uncle Lucifer" Anna turned to him Lucifer smiled.

"Of course I am" Castiel stood in the same spot.

Lucifer and Anna sat at the table "come on Castiel" Lucifer smiled, Castiel walked and sat down in the other seat.

Castiel placed one of his hands on his knee "you seem nervous around me Castiel there's no need" he ate.

Anna moved the food round her plate "are you not enjoying your food Anna" Lucifer asked.

"I have a stomach ache" she put her fork down.

"Could I be excused" Anna asked "sure" she left Lucifer took another bite "so where are you living" he asked "I booked into a hotel" Lucifer answered.

"Okay" "Daddy" Anna shouted Castiel got up and went he ran up the stairs and to the closed door "Anna you okay" he asked he gave a knock on the door "dad" came Anna's voice.

"Talk to me please Anna"

"I'm bleeding down there" Castiel had a small smile "its okay honey do you want me to call auntie Grace" there was a sniff from the other side of the door.

"Thanks dad" Anna said.

Castiel walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen Lucifer turned round "everything okay?"

"Yes just stuff"

Lucifer stood up "Castiel I know none of you trust me I know how much you all hate me…I hate myself" Castiel licked his full bottom lip "I have changed and I will prove it…see you soon" he left.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa picked up a suit case "are you sure you can manage with Ben?" Lisa asked. "I am sure" Dean had a hold of him "and the wedding"

Dean smiled "I will be fine".

"Okay" Lisa kissed Ben on the head "Hm maa ah" Ben said she kissed Dean on the lips "okay I'm off I'll see you in a week".

Dean shut the door "just you and I buddy"

"Daaa ba" Ben waved his arms around.

"Come on buddy me and you time for bed"

"Gaaa gaaa" Ben cried.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

The phone rang.

Castiel picked it up "hello…..hello Dean how are you…I am free then Dean" Castiel said.

"Yes Dean…..I'm almost out of minutes" he hung up there was a knock on the door "come in Anna" the door opened.

"Dad I can't sleep"

"Come here" he moved his covers and she got in with him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Wrong number" he stated.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean opened the door Castiel stood on the door step "hello Dean" he let him in the house "I bought a couple of brochures for tux hire" they walked into the kitchen.

"Okay" Dean said.

"A couple are out the way" Castiel said.

"Okay" Dean answered and Castiel put the brochures down Dean sat down on the seat next to him.

Castiel moved some stuff "Cas" Dean leaned forward Castiel looked at him Dean moved his hand onto his knee.

"Dean" he warned and stood up.

Dean stood up "you can't keep ignoring me" he took a hold of his arm and turned round they stared at each other.

Dean took a step forward as Castiel took one back.

Castiel leaned back onto the counter Dean's leg moved in between Castiel's legs "do you know the most thing I remember about you" Dean told him.

"I" Castiel licked his lips.

Dean leaned forward "those eyes" his lips hovered over Castiel's lips.

"Please don't" Castiel's eyes closed.

They moved forward and kissed him.

Dean put both hands on Castiel's neck "Hm" their lips separated and reconnected again.

Castiel's hands moved to Dean's hair "hm" Dean's lips separated from Castiel again.

"Cas" Dean said.

Castiel put both hands on Dean's chest they looked at each other Castiel's hands slid up and moved his arms round Dean's shoulders.

Dean pulled him close and kissed him.

"D-Dean" Castiel moaned against his mouth "don't bother" Dean moved his hand down his back and gripped a hold of Castiel's arse.

"I have to go this is wrong" he got out of his hold.

Dean turned round to him "your right it is" Dean said Castiel packed up the stuff that he had removed back into the folder.

Dean walked up behind Castiel he grabbed a hold of his hips Castiel stood up and Dean moved his arms further forward and kissed the back of his neck.

"Feels good" he moved and undone the zipper on the trousers.

"Dean please stop" he stated breathlessly.

"I can't" he said into his ear and nipped at it "You can't say that this doesn't feel good" he moved his hand inside his pants.

"D-Dean"

Dean smirked against his neck, removing his hand he turned Castiel round and stared at each other's lips, Castiel surged forward and kissed him grabbing onto his collar.

Dean both hands and took a hold of Castiel's arse "bedroom, upstairs" Dean told him.

They entered the bedroom.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel was asleep on his side; Dean was on his back, arm behind his head and other on his stomach.

Castiel moved onto his back slowly Dean turned his head to look at him, Castiel opened his blue eyes and glanced at Dean. "Hi" he gave a small smile Dean sat up.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked him.

"I don't think it matters" Dean kissed him back. Castiel moved his hand onto Dean's arm he moved the cover and leaned over Castiel, they kissed on the lips.

Ben cried.

"Hm" they carried on kissing. Ben cried again "fuck I better go" he got up and picked up some boxers and put them on and left the room.

Castiel covered his face with both hands 'what am I doing I just fuck' he sat up 'I need to get out of here' he uncovered.

"Cas where are you going?" Dean stood at the door with Ben.

"I think I should leave don't you" he said.

Ben sniffled "you're not going anywhere" Dean rubbed Ben's back he was still crying.

"Is he okay" Castiel had his trousers and shirt on.

"I don't know he won't stop"

"Let me I think I know" Dean handed him over, Castiel gently touched Ben's cheek.

"I know" he gave a small smile "his teething have you got any gel" he asked.

"I don't know" Dean gave a sigh.

"I'm sure were sort something out".

"Thanks Cas" Dean said to him Castiel finished getting dressed "it's fine Anna had it quite bad" he said "Cas I" Dean began.

"I'm leaving" he walked.

"Okay" he left Dean kissed Ben's head.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel licked his thumb the door opened "be with you in a moment" he called out the door opened he looked Castiel stood in the doorway. "What can I do for you Cassie" he asked him.

"I slept with Dean Winchester".

Gabriel looked up at him "Cassie".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean drunk the beer he sat on the sofa watching TV the front door opened "that you Sammy" Dean called "yeah".

Sam walked in and sat next to him "beer" Dean handed him one "ta" he opened it and took a swig "Ben's teething".

"Really…..how'd you know" he asked "Cas was here" he said.

"Really what was he doing here?" he asked.

"Yeah we were looking at Tux's" Dean took another sip of his drink.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"His getting married Cassie" Gabriel said "I do know that Gabriel" Castiel said "then for the love of god why did you do it" he asked him.

"A moment of weakness" he said "a really bad moment of weakness this can't end well Castiel" he sighed.

Castiel placed his head on the table and closed his eyes "what are you going to do" Gabriel asked.

Castiel shook his head "I seriously don't know".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel walked away from his car he took out some car keys and walked up to the house and then stopped.

Dean stood up "hi Cas".

"Hello Dean…..what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you" Dean said to him.

"How do you know where I live" he asked him.

"Your business card" Dean answered "oh" Castiel unlocked the door "I came here to talk" Dean said.

They both walked in.

"Please make it quick" Castiel said to him "can't promise anything" Deans aid he looked round.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and Dean followed. "Thanks again for the advice about Ben" Dean said.

"It's fine" Castiel said and Dean stepped forward Castiel froze on the spot.

Dean put his hand on his shoulder "Cas" Castiel's eyes closed. Dean turned him round to face him.

"Where's Ben?" Castiel asked.

Dean pushed him against the counter and wedged his legs between his "Sam is with him" Dean told him.

"Dean…..please" Castiel swallowed Dean placed his hand on the back of his head "I told you" Castiel put his hands on Dean's chest.

"You don't seem to be fighting that hard" he gave him a peck on the lips. Both their eye closed at the same time as they kissed Castiel's hands moved and hung by his side Dean took one hand.

They stopped kissing "Where's your room?" he whispered.

Castiel put his forehead on Dean's shoulder "follow me" he pulled him with him out the room and up the stairs.

T.B.C…..


	8. Chapter 8

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapter Seven **

Dean had his arm round Castiel they were in bed "are you awake?" Dean whispered and kissed his shoulder "hmmm" Castiel gave a moan. Dean smirked. Castiel moved onto his back "morning Cas"

Castiel moaned "what time is it?" he sat up.

"10am" Dean looked at the clock on the wall "I have to go" Dean uncovered and stood up he picked up his clothes and got dressed.

Castiel lay back down and covered his eyes with the length of his arm.

Dean finished getting dressed he turned to look at Castiel "I'll call you Cas okay" he said to him "hmmm" Castiel grumbled.

Dean walked and opened the door and left the place.

Castiel moved his arm and looked up at the ceiling 'what the hell have I done I'm an idiot to of done this again I'm always doing this to myself'.

There was a knock on the door "Dad who was that who just left" Anna asked.

"Just some guy I met"

"Okay…do you want some bacon and eggs" Anna asked.

"Thank you Anna" her footsteps faded.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean shut the door he snuck "stop right there Dean Winchester" he stopped and the sound of Sam's voice he came to a stop. Sam walked out of the kitchen with Ben in his arms "Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Not here" he jibed.

"Funny Dean seriously" he said "I went out with Ash and the guys" he took of his leather jack and placed it on the banisters.

"Okay" he handed Ben over "I have to go I have to be in work in 55 minutes" Sam put his jacket on.

"Bye Sammy".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel looked up the door to the shop opened Castiel walked in followed by Anna "hey cherry pop" Anna sat down next to her dad "What brings you to see me then?" Gabriel asked.

"It's Amelia's birthday and she likes chocolate and I want to get her something nice".

Gabriel smiled "you've come to the right place cherry pop" he leaned down and picked up a box and got back up and placed it on the counter he opened it.

The door opened.

Sam walked in "Sammich" Gabriel said "hi" he walked and sat down "everything okay" Gabriel asked "fine" Anna looked at Sam.

"Oh intro's…..Sam you've met my brother this is my niece Anna" in traduced "this is my boyfriend Sam" he said.

"Pleased to meet you Anna" Sam said and smiled.

"Likewise"

"Here you go Anna hope your friend like them" he said to her.

"Thanks Uncle Gabriel sees you later" she said.

Castiel stood up "see you later" they both left.

"Thought you would have been at work" Gabriel put the box back "I was I called in sick" Sam kissed him on the lips.

Gabriel smiled.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Dean put Ben down in the high chair "Daaa" he said Dean froze and looked at him "did….it sounded like you said dada" he hit the tray "yes" Dean sat down.

Ben ate from the spoon "nummy" Dean moved the food from his chin to his mouth "messy babies" Dean drunk his beer "daaaanaaa naaa" Ben gurgled.

Dean fed him again.

The phone rung Dean stood up and walked he picked up the phone "hello".

"Hey Lisa…..everything is going well…..Ben is fine his eating" Dean said "I'm making an arrangement with Castiel for tuxes".

"Bye Lisa" he hung up and then dialled another number "hi Cas I am ready to make that appointment".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Sam opened the door and Gabriel followed him into the place Gabriel shut the door "can I get drunk" they walked into the kitchen.

"I'd rather have you" he said Sam turned round and stepped up to him he pulled Gabriel forward to kiss him.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"Mr Winchester, Mr Milton right this way" the man made them follow him "the groom" he asked.

"Me" Dean said stepping forward.

"Come this way" Dean followed the man turned towards him "now stand on that platform" he said waving his hand towards the mirror.

Dean did as commanded scratching his forehead, Castiel leaned on the door frame "okay" Dean looked in the mirror.

"Were begin with the top half first"

"Arms at the side" Dean moved his arm up he measured the arms and then moved to the back, shoulders and sides he moved and wrote on a pad.

The tailor moved to the front and measured his chest "okay bear with me" he left them.

Dean looked at Castiel in the mirror he raised an eyebrow he walked and then came to a stop.

The tailor walked back out "black tux" he walked and handed him a white shirt and jacket he handed them over "try those on just over there" Dean took them from him.

Dean walked and opened the changing room door and walked in he shut it but did not turn the locked on the door.

Castiel looked round and walked up 'I can't believe I'm doing this' he opened the door and went in Dean looked up he had his shirt of and jeans undone.

"Hey" Dean pulled him and shut the door behind him they kissed he moved both hands onto Castiel's neck.

Dean stopped kissing him he placed his forehead on Castiel's eyes closed he moved his hand onto Dean's chest and pushed him away.

"I will wait outside" he opened the door and left.

Dean sighed.

Castiel was sat down on the chair he covered his face.

The changing room door opened and Dean stepped out Castiel moved his hands and Dean looked at himself in the mirror the trailer walked out "does it feel alright" he asked.

"It's a bit tight round the bum area" he told him "okay we can alter that" he wrote on the piece of paper on his clipboard.

"Okay".

Castiel stared at Dean "okay then I will give you a call when it's ready".

Dean drove the impala Castiel sat in the passenger seat folder on his lap "so the tux's is sorted" Dean told him.

"Yeah" Castiel said.

Dean pulled over "Dean" he turned to him and then other looked at him and blinked Dean kissed him.

"D-D-Dean" Castiel moaned against his mouth his eyes closed they carried on

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel sat up he yawned Sam slept on his side he smiled and leaned over to grab his Jeans and took something out.

Sam sat up and stretched he looked to the side Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop "hey Sam".

Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"What time is it?" Sam asked him "12" he answered "fuck I'm late for work" he said and sat up "its Saturday" Gabriel sucked on the pop.

"Oh okay I'm not late" he lay back down and closed his eyes Gabriel took the sucker from his mouth.

"A day in bed sounds good".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel done up his suit jacket Dean started up the engine of the car "I think I pulled a muscle" Castiel opened his window.

The car started moving.

Castiel looked out of the window "do you want me to drop you of at yours?" Dean asked.

"No" Castiel said "Let's go to yours" Dean smiled.

"Oh" Castiel moaned. Dean thrust his tongue into his mouth he moved one hand behind his neck "hm" their lips separated.

Castiel licked his lips "I'm glad you came back".

Dean said to him "me to" Dean kissed him.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Lisa put the bags down "Dean" she called out said man walked down the stairs Ben waved his arms around "hey Ben" she took him.

"Naaa" Ben clapped and laughed.

"Hey" Lisa kissed Dean on the lips "miss me" Lisa asked "yeah" Dean walked into the kitchen she followed.

"Everything okay" she asked "Of course I'm just tired" Dean said "why what did you do last night" she asked.

Dean blinked "what I did" he pondered for a few seconds

_Dean placed his hand on Castiel's stomach as he thrusted into him._

"I watched Movies with Sam" Dean smiled.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Gabriel wiped the counter down the door opened and Anna walked in "hey uncle Gabe" she said "Anna what are you doing here?" he put the cloth down "its about dad".

"What about him?" he leaned.

"He didn't come home till this morning" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Really well that's….unexpected of him".

"I know" she answered "don't worry see about it okay cherry pop" said Gabriel.

Anna nodded.

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

Castiel opened the oven door Anna and Gabriel walked in he turned round to them "Gabriel what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What a way to treat your bother".

"That's not what I meant and…..are you staying for dinner?" Castiel asked "yeah" he sat at the table Anna yawned.

"I'm going to do my homework call me when dinners ready".

Anna left.

Gabriel turned to Castiel "so a little red robin tweeted to me today" Castiel stopped carving the chicken "that you didn't come home until this morning".

"I'm an adult Gabriel just like you" he said to him.

"Sam's not getting married Sam is gay" Castiel turned round.

"Gabriel I know what I am doing I'm 31 years of age if I get heartbroken I'll get over it. I have before" Castiel turned back.

"What if you can't Cassie what if this time you don't".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"So what are we going to do about your stag night" Sam asked.

"Well as my best man it's your job" Dean said to him.

"Seeing as I have not even been asked yet" Sam said to him "I'm sure I did" Dean said to him Sam gave a shake of the head.

"Okay Sammy you going to be my best man" Dean asked "yes so stag do…..stripper" Sam asked "a stripper for me or you".

"You you're the bachelor who's getting married….did you lose more brain cells"

Sam drunk his beer.

"Don't be ridiculous Sammy".

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

"This looks wonderful" Lisa stood in the wedding dress "it's your colour" a woman said "thanks Lizzy" Castiel sat with his phone in his hand.

"Castiel" Lisa said and looked at him in the mirror "Castiel" she repeated said man looked up.

"Sorry Lisa" he gave her a smile "I said what colour was your wife's dress" Lisa asked.

"Oh….well we didn't technically get married" Castiel put his phone away "she was my beard" he told her.

"Oh…okay sorry"

"It's fine" Lizzy drunk "so your gay" Castiel nodded "just like Dean's brother" Lisa put the glass down.

"Yes" Castiel shut the folder "okay let's not talk about that" Lisa said.

"Lizzy I really can't believe I am getting married" she smiled.

Castiel watched her and then looked down "what am I doing….32 years old and I should no better' he stood up "if your excuse me for a minute" he smiled.

"Of course"

Castiel left the room he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number of by heart.

"Hello….yes mum I am calling you it's that so weird to you….anyway I did call for a reason mum…..yes" he leaned against the wall.

"Does that job offer still stand?"

T.B.C….

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –

DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC – DC –


End file.
